Brother For A Lover
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ItaSasu/Uchihacest AU Summary: Sasuke silenced his lips with a finger, "You want for me to be your lover..?" Who could have thought it would result in this? And to think Sasuke thought Itachi was drunk...


**Summary:** Sasuke silenced his lips with a finger, "You want for me to be your lover..?" Who could have thought it would result in this? And to think Sasuke thought Itachi was drunk...

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**Warnings:** _**sexual references**_, OOC, AU, **pointless**.

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto.

_**Brother For A Lover**_

A five-star hotel room was lit with candles. A moth danced all over one of them, giving off all sorts of shadows because of its fast-moving wings. The floor was carpeted red and the bed was luxurious with pale pink sheets. The decorations were marvelous, from golden lamps to silver arches. A bottle of expensive wine was located on one of the white wooden night tables, with two tall and already empty wineglasses.

The magnificence of the room didn't seem to fascinate the two people on the bed though. The romantic atmosphere wasn't needed for them either, for it was a simple one-night stand. Of course, it turned out a rich young man, Sasuke, decided to pick one of many expensive whores at one of the brothels.

The whore was male in fact; nothing more than just a pimp, who was well known all over. A beautiful one, you couldn't deny that: he had middle-length dyed black hair, a well-built body and green eyes. Everything about him was perfect, even the proud Uchiha had to admit that.

The kiss they shared wasn't filled with love, but pure lust. Sasuke let the man lying on the bed run his fingers all over his bare back. Both of their shirts were already thrown somewhere on the floor, carelessly. All they cared about was having sex and the man's hands traveled down Sasuke's jeans, ready to pull them off. Sasuke didn't protest, undoing the pants of his one-night partner. Noticing there were no underpants, Sasuke let a wide smirk adorn his facial features. This was surely going to be fun.

Unfortunately for the both, Sasuke's phone, which was located in the back pocket of his yet-to-be-taken-off jeans, started ringing. The tune was nothing special, just a typical one you would find a lot of people having, but since Sasuke was not interested in music, he didn't care.

The ringing of his mobile phone made the short-black-haired male pull away from the man's lips, growling unpleasantly while doing so. The man protested, saying he should just forget it, but Sasuke didn't listen and slipped his hand gracefully into one of his back pockets to retrieve the annoying device.

Looking at the screen, Sasuke hesitated for a second to answer, but annoyance took the best of him in the end and he put the phone to his ear, "What do _you_ want?" it was rare for Uchihas to loose their composure, but apparently, this situation called for it, "I'm busy!"

There was silence for some seconds, during which you could hear the sound of moving cars through the open window and the male slut looked around the room, refusing to get up, since Sasuke was sitting on his hips. He was here to get paid in the end anyway.

There was a clock located on the left from the bed, which read 11:36 pm. So, it has only been eight minutes since they entered the room..? At that same moment, the male noticed a moth on one of the candles and turned back to look at Sasuke's face. He really hated insects.

Sasuke had a strange expression, something between hate and pity, which the man thought was rare to see, even if he knew Sasuke for about an hour.

"...You have the keys to my apartment," Sasuke finally said after listening to the person on the other end. He was about to hang up, but decided to add, "There is beer in the fridge," and only then did he hang up.

Another moment of silence followed, with Sasuke thinking over something and when he looked down at the man, there was no longer lust written on his face. All he had was his usual emotionless expression. What a sudden change of mood...

"I changed my mind. Just give me a blowjob," Sasuke muttered, taking his pants halfway off. The male whore didn't ask. He was simply doing his job and as long as he got paid, he couldn't care less about the change.

It was around 1 am when Sasuke finally returned home. His apartment was huge, considering he lived here alone. It contained one guestroom, a huge hall, a bedroom, a somewhat small kitchen compared to all of the other rooms (but Sasuke rarely used it, so it worked just fine for him) and a bathroom with a closet nearby.

At first glance, you could easily notice the lack of decoration and the warm feeling was missing. The Uchiha was rarely home, so he didn't bother with anything. The furniture was first class, mind you. The guest room was especially classy. There was a vinous leather sofa, a glass coffee table, a huge Samsung TV and an electric fireplace and a small balcony at the end of the room, right behind the TV. Everything was a great mix of elegant black and silver.

The bedroom contained a deep-brown king sized bed with black sheets, a bedside table and a sliding mirror wardrobe. There was also a TV located right before it. There were no curtains anywhere, just venetian blinds, which only added to the uncomfortable feeling of the apartment.

Noticing outside that the only place where the light was on was in the kitchen, Sasuke made his way there as soon as he locked the door. He knew what awaited him and he wasn't very pleased to find out he was right.

He found Itachi, his oh-so-dear elder brother rummaging through countless drawers, drunkenly, in search for something. Four empty bottles of beer were scattered all over the floor. Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes. Was this really Itachi, his reserved elder brother? Sasuke remembered the reason behind all this and clenched his fists.

"Why, if it isn't Sasuke," came the drunken greeting from Itachi, who was now sited on the floor, a smile visible on his face, to which Sasuke grunted displeasingly. He was loosing his collected self to anger with each passing second. Itachi, on the other hand, didn't notice anything and continued on, "Lighter..?"

Sasuke should have guessed it was probably something like that. He never kept a lighter at home and always carried the one he had with himself. Without a word, Sasuke retrieved it from his front pocket and threw it to Itachi, who, despite his condition, caught it with ease.

Moments later, Itachi was smoking a mint cigarette, looking ridiculously pathetic. You would think that in this state he would turn on some depressing music, but he didn't. The whole apartment was as quiet as a grave.

Sasuke motioned to the table, "Move your ass to one of the stools at least," he was still mad that Itachi ruined his night.

Itachi didn't comply and remained on the floor. Blowing smoke, he smirked, "Why so stuck up?" he paused to look at Sasuke, before continuing, "You let me in yourself..."

Sasuke snorted to the side and walked over to his elder brother, grabbing his arm, "Get out...now," of course, all he succeeded in doing was raise Itachi to his feet. After, his hand was harshly pushed aside. Sasuke glared, "I don't need you and your pitiful problems here. Your slut of a wife doesn't interest me."

At this point, Sasuke was consumed by rage. This wasn't the first time Itachi came to him after he had a fight with his wife. Sasuke suggested they get a divorce finally, but since they always make up later, Itachi wouldn't have it. Why did the younger Uchiha have to deal with his depression..?

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. No struggling came, since Sasuke was surprised to see Itachi moving fast and not drunken-like.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Sasuke was thrown on the bed and Itachi pounced on him, holding both wrists with one hand while putting out the cigarette against the wooden side of the furniture, throwing the but on the floor after that.

Sasuke was speechless and didn't move, but as soon as he felt Itachi's breath on his lips, he started thrashing. The elder leaned to his ear instead and whispered, "Are you jealous of _her_..?" Sasuke paused, but didn't dare to do more than that.

Itachi smirked and stood up, his face no longer drunk. In fact, Sasuke felt stupid for not noticing he didn't smell of alcohol at all. Did he simply empty four bottles of beer just to fool him..?

While Sasuke was thinking over that, he barely noticed Itachi moving to his wardrobe. As soon as he did though, he leaned on his elbows, staring at Itachi's moves, curiously. The elder slid the door open and looked down, pulling out a dildo after. Sasuke rolled his eyes, hardly impressed. He knew Itachi looked through his wardrobe at least fifty times, so it didn't surprise him that his brother knew about the little "toys" stored in it. It wasn't like Sasuke used them often either.

Itachi threw the dildo at Sasuke, which hit his stomach, "Stretch yourself using this," the younger one's eyes widened for what looked like a fifth time that evening. They never had sex before and Sasuke thought Itachi wasn't interested in men, so why..?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he felt Itachi's hungry lips on his own. The thought that this was forbidden didn't stop either of the two. They crossed a line, and there was no turning back. Sasuke was waiting for this for far too long, too...

Clothes were discarded in moments. The two men danced on the bed, grunts of pleasure echoing in the room. In the end, there was no need for a dildo and it lay forgotten on the other side of the bed. Sasuke was taken by his brother without preparations. It wasn't needed either though, considering this wasn't Sasuke's first time.

Morning came in a blink of an eye and Sasuke found himself lying near Itachi, who was still asleep. Sasuke was sleeping on top of him, so when he steered, Itachi opened his eyes as well. They starred at each other for a little while, before Itachi finally broke the silence, "Would you-"

Sasuke silenced his lips with a finger, "You want for me to be your lover..?" that wasn't what Sasuke hoped for, but as long as he could be with Itachi, he didn't care about anything else. He could always hope that Itachi would change his mind and get divorced finally. All he needed from that female was a child, after all.

Besides, who would make a better lover than a brother..?

**...**_**The End…**_


End file.
